Moonlight
by DanceDance1234
Summary: Bakura and Ryou.... YAOIYAOIYAOI!!! ::breathes deeply:: YAOI!! if you don't like, then PLEASE stay out! ONEGAI! ARIGATO!


Ryou sat up, still awake, in his bed, trying to ignore the glowing red numbers on the clock by his bed. Finally, disgusted by the thing, he pushed it off the bed stand. However, that left him glaring at something else.  
  
The Sennen Ring.  
  
The albino closed his eyes, but had to open them again to take in the beautiful object that had not only brought his pain and misery, but love. His love..... his yami.  
  
Ryou shifted under the covers, and took hold of the ring, then rolled on his back, the covers coming up to his bare chest but tucked under his pale arms. His white hair splayed around his head as he lay, taking in the object's brilliance. The moonlight glowed through the window, glimmering against the ring.  
  
'Bakura.....' thought the hikari, and struggled with a torrent of sadness, angst, and pain. He loved his yami to no end, loved his hair, his smell, his eyes, his voice, even the way that he seemed to become slightly maniacal when he sealed Ryou up in his soul room and went after the millennium items.  
  
But Bakura would never love him. He knew that Bakura despised him for being caring, kind, and soft. Bakura hadn't laid a hand on him in a very, very long time, but if looks could kill......  
  
Sometimes, Ryou would try to pretend a life where his dark would love him, and they would be like Yugi and Yami- close knit and friendly. Ryou grinned slightly when he remembered the time that Yugi had first broken the news about his and Yami being 'together' in that way.  
  
Yugi had grinned, but he had been stuttering. Tea was helpless in shock. Tea (everyone knew this) had a MAJOR thing for Yami. (a/n- ::gag:: Tea ::gag:: Ewwww....) And the idea of two boys together in that way was too much for her mind to bear. So, she had run away, sobbing.  
  
Joey and Seto had grinned, and then as soon as one realized the other was grinning, had ceased grinning and started glaring, but there was something seductive in the glare, too.  
  
They were sleeping together, mused Ryou, but they hated each other.  
  
Tristan had dealt with it, but had gone away looking slightly green. Bakura had laughed maniacally, and Ryou had just sheepishly grinned as naughty images of him and his own yami 'together' in that way crossed his mind.  
  
In his bed, Ryou moaned. He already had a hard-on just thinking about the other boy in that way. It was painful pleasure. Though he knew it was only four o' clock in the morning, Ryou jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom. Slamming the shower full blast on cold and stripping off his boxer shorts, setting the ring on top of them, Ryou tried to soothe his raging erection.  
  
After five minutes of freezing water, Ryou felt that it was safe to get out of the shower. Besides that, he was freezing his ass off in the damn water. The hikari jumped out of the water, and grabbed a towel, turning his back to the mirror so he wouldn't have to look at the chocolate eyes (a/n- awww!) that Bakura claimed made him look even softer than usual.  
  
Putting a hand on the ring, Ryou sought out his darkness. The tomb robber was asleep outside. Ryou quirked an eyebrow but set down the ring and dried off, wrapping the towel around his hair and putting his boxer shorts back on. Carelessly he walked out into the living room, letting the towel fall from his barely damp hair.  
  
When his stomach growled he padded into the kitchen and grabbed an apple, cored it, and bit into the luscious fruit. He didn't feel his yami get up to watch his from the doorway for a moment, and he didn't see him open the door, and stand behind Ryou and watch him eat the apple.  
  
Bakura watched Ryou lick the juice from his lips, then watched a bit of apple juice trail down his hand. When Ryou went to lick it off, there was already someone there doing the job for him. Someone who looked suspiciously like himself.  
  
"Bakura?" he gasped out loud, before his gasp became a strangled moan. Bakura wasn't just licking the juice off his hand; he was sucking on his fingers. "Bakura-aaah!"  
  
"Just sit still, Ryou." Came the slightly lower voice of his yami.  
  
Ryou didn't just sit still. He froze. "Did.... you.... just.... aaah! Call me Ryou?"  
  
Another strangled moan escaped Ryou's lips.  
  
"Yes....." hissed Bakura, and removed his lips from Ryou's pale hand. "I should say MY Ryou, shouldn't I? My aibou. MINE." He added viciously, and the locked a possessive kiss on Ryou's lips.  
  
"But..... Bakura....." Ryou protested for a moment.  
  
"But what?" he demanded, and Ryou sighed, placing his hand on his yami's bare chest, preparing to push away. It was then he noticed the smooth, firmly muscled surface. By the time he had gathered his wits again, Bakura was pulling down his boxers. "I love you, Ryou. Let me do this, and let me do it now.....Let's fuck."  
  
Ryou was shaking. "Say that again." Bakura looked up from pulling off his own pants.  
  
"Let's fuck," he offered.  
  
"No," said Ryou, blushing furiously, "what you said BEFORE that."  
  
"I love you....." breathed Bakura, and rubbed Ryou's member. Ryou arched his back and cried out, and he was glad that his father wasn't there and he had very few nosy neighbors. Bakura's hands moved to Ryou's nipples, tormenting them as he took in Ryou's gloriously naked form in the glowing moonlight.  
  
Bakura suddenly abandoned Ryou, which produced a mewl of protest from his hikari. However, the protest turned into a squeak as a cool, slippery finger found its way to his opening.  
  
"Bakura?" he gasped as a finger slid inside of him.  
  
"I'm preparing you," he explained. "It'll make it hurt less."  
  
"You're going to hurt me?' he asked softly, and Bakura began to shake.  
  
"Trust me, hikari," Bakura winced at how that sounded. Trust a tomb robber. Right. "The pleasure will take away the pain. Just let me lube you up, and then... we'll fuck."  
  
Ryou nodded, trusting his yami for once. Once Bakura was done preparing his hikari, Ryou felt his position his stiff and erect member at his other's entrance.  
  
"You want this, Ryou?" asked Bakura, and all Ryou could do was gasp out a yes.  
  
Bakura slid inside of him, then slowly pumped in and out, gaining speed and earning gasps from his light as he hit THAT spot. Finally, when neither of them could take it, Bakura released his seed in his lover, and Ryou's seed splattered over his stomach. Exhausted, he slumped down his light, reluctantly withdrawing his now limp member.  
  
"Ra....." breathed Ryou, and Bakura smirked.  
  
"You liked that?" he asked, and he felt Ryou nod.  
  
"I love you, Bakura." 


End file.
